


Long Travel, Enough To Unravel

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bulletproof Treat, Established Relationship, F/M, Gently brushing out long wet and tangled hair of upset character, Hair Brushing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Entrapta was pleased to have Hordak's hug welcoming her home.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Long Travel, Enough To Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionPenned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/gifts).



Entrapta was pleased to have Hordak's hug welcoming her home. One of his hands was on Entrapta's thigh, the other in her hair over the opposite shoulder. The touches were very welcome indeed. It had been a long mission, Entrapta the sole crew in Darleen, a whole journey with only the space ship's AI for company. The one-person ship made to resemble her first space vessel Darla carried a duplicate of Darla's AI, although the ship-intelligence clone was developing a distinct personality, as any clone with sufficient space and confidence did.

Entrapta had returned with data, of course, but less detailed than she had theorised was likely from venturing in that direction of space. So she might admit to being discouraged by the mission's results. Hordak had not so far asked her. He too was someone who knew the importance of consolidating data, running the correlations, before confirming conclusions from it.

Pleasant as Darleen's company had been, Entrapta had missed being literally touched. She had become used to touch over these recent years in which she has had allies, and friends, and a partner.

Lab partners at first, she and Hordak, before their partnership extended. Each time that she returned to Etheria after a mission, the specifics of coming home were to the Fright Zone, and to Hordak.

Hordak had polished the fixtures of her shower room, the precisely-calibrated controls and the multiple shower heads. Respecting that Entrapta liked to wash her hair in privacy, he did not enter with her, but pointed at the recessed shelf of cleansers. There was an additional shampoo and soap arranged next to her usual choices.

"From Perfuma," he said, then a little hesitantly, the measured out tone implying that he was quoting, "Welcome home gifts."

"Accurate!" Entrapta said. "Etheria is my home planet, of course. But more precisely, yes, my home is here with you."

She used her own usual shampoo, but tried the new soap from Perfuma, an unfamiliar sharp floral scent rising from her water-heated skin. Showering, with its lengthy time requirement of washing her long hair, gave Entrapta sufficient space to fully realise that she was upset. She wanted the long mission, the sacrificial length of travel away from her home, to have yielded more data.

As she exited from her shower, Entrapta observed that Hordak had set up a low seat for them to share, blankets and towels piled up. He angled in silent invitation, then when she settled, wrapped her in half a hug, solid and calming. Neither of them mentioned her hair dripping on his arm.

She closed her eyes as he ran his spread-fingered other hand through the upper section of her wet hair at the back. He made a curious sound, a question, tapping the first tangle only enough to direct her attention, not so sharply as to tug.

"Wrapped around one of the pipes," Entrapta said. She felt him shift, head lowered, and then he kissed her hair in the centre of the snarl. It was an entirely unnecessary gesture; not even her hair had nerves, nor did she need to be "kissed better". Yet she appreciated the moment.

So, too, she liked the continued finger-combing, above that tangled place, then picking at the knots. An extended, quiet time, Hordak holding her, working on her hair, as she re-familiarised herself with his touch. She had been away from him for so long.

He suspended the hug in order to pull yet more towels over, draping them on top of the spreading lower sections of her hair, as well as on her lap like a blanket. As Entrapta's hair began to dry, Hordak reached for a hair brush, her second favourite that she had left behind.

Hordak shifted back, moving right out from the blankets in order to begin brushing at the very ends of Entrapta's long hair. Each stroke of the brush started a little further up. Hordak worked, unhurried but not slowly, and was thorough. He wrapped his hand around a section of her hair, well above the tangle he had already partially unpicked. No pulling at the hair, then, as he patiently finished there, unraveling the snarled area before brushing Entrapta's hair smooth around it.

By the point where he was brushing downwards from the middle of Entrapta's back, he was once more seated close, sharing the soft place he had made them. Entrapta leaned into his embrace, while Hordak kept working the brush carefully down and through her mass of hair. Conclusions from her data could wait. The important fact of this moment was that she was home.


End file.
